Right here by me
by Angel More
Summary: Two Authors, their favourite pairing, many different songs and situations. Read Author's Note inside for further explanation. Written by SSLE and Angel More.
1. Angel

**So here we are with a new fic, or rather a collection of one-shots together with song fics. Chary one-shots more precisely. When I say we, I´m talking about me and SSLE, we have been talking a lot and we have recongized the inevitability of Chary so we decided to do together this collection of song fics.**

**Yes this was born after a lot of imagination. And addiction. And sometimes on some impure thoughts. Oh God. **

**We truly recommend that you hear the songs on youtube or if you have it somewhere else, please hear it during the reading of this collection of stories, because honestly it changes everything, the effect and the reading itself, since the stories are directly based on the lyrics. **** Furthermore, there will be some songs with no lyrics - just instrumental - so it is VITAL that you listen to them in order to fully capture the essence of the chapter.**

**The rating is T but will no doubt be raised. If you are offended by this then…we don't really care.**

**Please read and review!  
**

* * *

_Spend all your time waiting_  
_ For that second chance_  
_ For a break that would make it okay_  
_ There's always one reason_  
_ To feel not good enough_  
_ And it's hard at the end of the day_  
_ I need some distraction_  
_ Oh beautiful release_  
_ Memory seeps from my veins_  
_ Let me be empty_  
_ And weightless and maybe_  
_ I'll find some peace tonight_

_ In the arms of an angel_  
_ Fly away from here_  
_ From this dark cold hotel room_  
_ And the endlessness that you fear_  
_ You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_ Of your silent reverie_  
_ You're in the arms of the angel_  
_ May you find some comfort there_

_ So tired of the straight line_  
_ And everywhere you turn_  
_ There's vultures and thieves at your back_  
_ And the storm keeps on twisting_  
_ You keep on building the lie_  
_ That you make up for all that you lack_  
_ It don't make no difference_  
_ Escaping one last time_  
_ It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_  
_ This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_ In the arms of an angel_  
_ Fly away from here_  
_ From this dark cold hotel room_  
_ And the endlessness that you fear_  
_ You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_ Of your silent reverie_  
_ You're in the arms of the angel_  
_ May you find some comfort there_  
_ You're in the arms of the angel_  
_ May you find some comfort here_

Angel - Sarah McLachlan

* * *

"Chapuys!"

I turn to him, already regretting doing so. I turn to see Marillac looking at me with a smile of triumph on his features. I force myself to remain calm and expressionless, a cold glint in my own eyes.

"Excellency"

"So have you heard?"

"What?" I ask with a frown

"What people are saying around here…apparently a treaty between France and England is going to be signed."

My hand clutches the cane harder, for I do not want him to notice my anger

"Apparently, Ambassador your time here is over"

"You know not of what you're talking about"

"Of course you know. You have just had a meeting with the King and for the look on your face it's obvious that you know" He smiles cynically "But what more can be expected from the old and broken ambassador who can't even walk without help…you lost your skills, Excellency it's time for you to face it. You've lost all your value. Save yourself the humiliation and admit that the only reason you're here is because the Emperor pits you"

I take a step towards him and I make sure that my face doesn't betray my real emotions

"You have not yet had the last laugh. That is on me." I bow then mockingly "Excellency"

God I loath this man. Actually, not only his man, but this Court, this country. Even the King of England is surely the most insufferable King in this entire world. Like a child he doesn't know what he wants, what he wishes for and changes his opinion as fast as a spoiled baby boy. A grown man, a Prince, behaving this way is intolerable

I make a sign to Fleming to follow me. The day in this blasted Court is finally over, I enter the boat to go to the Embassy as I see the sun setting. God I hate this, how I hate the fact that I think that Marillac is right. Not about what he says about me, but the fact is that my recent absence from England has indeed damaged my contacts. And then Cromwell's death did not come in the best of moments. He could have chosen a better moment to betray his King and at least to feed his paranoia.

My annoyance does not ease but only increases as I feel the pain in my leg getting worst. Damn it this is really what I needed, another thing to be reminded that I am indeed old and broken.

The fault is of that Court, every time I go to that damned place I get worst. My master is the only reason I still go there…

Well, not only my master, he is not the only reason that takes you there… something inside my mind says, my own thoughts betraying me.

I push these thoughts aside, as Fleming helps me to get off the boat.

I curse the pain in my leg as I almost drag myself to my room. I dismiss Fleming who is already following but I almost yell at him, telling him that I am not an invalid I still can undress myself.

Angry with the world and more specifically with England, I know that I'm being unfair to my servant but I do not care.

The light in my room is dim. Even so I take off my coat and I sit on the bed my head between my hands trying to figure out how I'm going to resolve the problems I am now faced with.

Suddenly I hear a noise from the corner of the room. I stand immediately.

"Who is there?" I ask alarmed

"You look tired" A sweet voice I know so well says. My eyes widen

"My Lady" I bow "What are you doing here, how can…"

She steps into the light as I see her, her hair loose a small smile in her lips, Princess Mary stands there looking for me, more beautiful than ever.

"I've discovered that Susan is a great helmswoman. And that Fleming does know how to keep a secret" She says chuckling

"My Lady…it is so danger…"

"Shhhh" She puts a finger on my lips "Jane saw you today in Court and she made a rather terrible description of you. I quote: You looked like Hell had fallen upon you. We both know that Jane tends to exaggeration but I do think she is right"

"It was…" I tell her though I'm distracted with her hand on my face "It was a terrible day…I never thought that when I returned things would be so bad but Cromwell's death changed a lot of things"

"I know" The Princess says in a whisper. She then moves away from me and even though I don't turn I hear her locking the bedroom door. Lady Mary comes behind me and places her arms around my waist.

As I try to turn I accidentally force my leg and hiss in pain. She looks down immediately, at my leg, concern printed in her face. She takes off my coat and makes me sit on the bed.

I take off my boots and I feel a slight relief. My hands go again to my face. In that moment I marvelled at the fact that I feel so comfortable in her presence, as I never thought I would in anyone's presence. This is the only explanation I can find to allow myself to show weakness in front of her.

She kneels in front of me her hand in my face

"I am not able to defend my master's interests. And what is more I am not able to defend your own interests. Without these two elements…Marillac is right, what use do I have anymore?"

"Do not say that!" She cries "Do not ever say that, Eustace. I know that the Empire position is difficult now but you've always dealt with that, and you've always done it perfectly. Wonderfully. And nowadays, the situation is a bit dimmer but I am certain that it's going to be better. You are going to make it better, I know it. I trust you, and I know your abilities better than anyone. I know what you're capable of. I know the good and bad things you've done…"

She smiles a little and I find myself smiling too, truly meaning it for the first time in that day

"I feel I'm not a good person. And that I've failed"

The Princess starts to unbutton my doublet and my heart beats faster

"You failed today. You will triumph tomorrow. You are a good person. You are someone who does what you need to do to defend those you care and love. I understand that, you understand that, God understands that. I am sure. Besides…they don't see you as I do. And I've seen the other…the other Eustace Chapuys. And I am sure this is the true one"

"Which one?" I whisper since now she is almost done it. I take it off, standing only my chemise. The Princess stands and I stand too.

"The one who loves me. Who defends me, who supports me. Who is loyal to me and to his master. This is the real Eustace Chapuys. The Diplomat and the Humanist the pious man I love so"

I do not kiss her. I hug her. My arms surround her, pulling her close, near me, needing to do so. I want to hold her to feel her arms around me, her weak arms but that comfort me so. Only her arms make a terrible day, a dreadful and lousy day, seeming suddenly brighter. Seeming almost the best day of my life. Lady Mary leans into me her head above mine, my chin on her hair.

"You are an Angel" I whisper again, even the pain in my leg seems to vanish at the sight of her smiling at me. A smile made for me, and for myself alone.

She smiles at me, sweetly. I lower my head and kiss her, gently and firmly and before the kiss become too passionate, too unbearable for us to take, she leads me to the bed and makes me lay on it, and then she follows me, resting both our heads on the dark pillows of my bed. Soon, the Princess's head goes to my chest, her fingers play with the fabric of my chemise as I lift slowly her chin. Lady Mary kisses me the kiss is different this time. It intensifies, it is the promise of something else.

I break the kiss with regret

"Thank you" I tell her amazed at hearing my own words. "Thank you for…being here"

"An angel?" She mutters when a full smile on her face

"Yes. Who takes me away from all my problems, who pull me from my appalling self loathing, who makes me fly away, who comforts me, and calms all the storms. And above all who makes me realise…that there is little that matters more than angels"

* * *

**The first one was written by SSLE. So please review. This is rather a shot in the dark so to speak so please tell us what you think**


	2. She Is The Sunlight

**Hello there, this is Angel More. I hope you enjoyed our first chapter (which was truly fantastic, thanks to Dani). **

**We would like to thank (and praise) KimiMclarenFan, because he/she is the author of an awesome Chary video on youtube, from which we took our inspiration for the next chapter. **

If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me  
Each hour the same  
She is tomorrow  
And I am today

If right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
She is sunlight  
The sun is gone

And if loving her is  
Is a heartache for me  
And if holding her means  
I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
She is the healing  
And I the pain

**Trading Yesterday – She is the Sunlight**

Finally, he had some time to breathe. It had been a long and strenuous day. Now he was in his office at the Embassy, looking out of the window. The sun was setting on the horizon, stretching his yellowish arms one last time before saying goodbye. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander. Unsurprisingly, they went back to the point where they had always been in the last months.

Princess Mary.

No matter how her monster of a father pleased to style her, she would be Princess for him until her last breath. No matter how many bastards the King's whores bore him (with exception to Queen Jane, may God have her soul). She was truly a princess, not only because of her lineage. She was young, incredibly intelligent and beautiful. As much as her father tried to bring her down by casting her aside like an unwanted maid, Eustace knew it was impossible. She carried herself with such confidence that no one could even match. She had a pious soul, always giving money to the poorest, even when she had to struggle financially. The people loved her as much as they have loved her late mother. And her presence was warm and reassuring like a ray of sun in springtime.

How could he not love her? How could he not be smitten with her gentle ways, her noble beauty? Chapuys knew he would never have the chance of proclaiming openly his feeling, as much as he wanted to scream from the rooftop sometimes. He was undeserving of her. He was a simple commoner, she was of royal blood. He was already living the Autumn of his life, she had barely reached her Spring. He had to use a cane to walk properly, she was healthier than ever, now that Queen Katherine Parr had restored her and Elizabeth to the succession. She was his soul, his essence, if if she wasn't aware of it. And never would. He recalled how he had silently objected to her marriage to Philip of Bavaria, that heretical liar and opportunist. It broke his heart to see her so in love with such a man. Thank God the King had sent Philip away. On one hand, it disgusted him for he knew that Count Philip would be a disastrous match to Princess Mary. On the other hand, it saddened him for he had seen the look on her face, the look of a young lady in love with a young gentleman, the look of someone who had hopes for the futures, who had their whole life ahead of them. Despite of his heretical background, Philip of Bavaria could have offered her something he could not. Youth. Hope. He, Eustace, had seen too much of the world, had lived through good and bad times. He couldn't offer her a bright future, no matter how hard he tried, since it certainly wouldn't be long before God called him to His almighty presence.

However, his heart was deaf to the objections of his mind. She was his sunlight, and without her his world would be nothing more than an endless shade of grey.


	3. Caruso

**Hello all! We want to say thanks to all who review and also to those you mentioned this story in their own chapters. You people rock! **

**Here is the third chapter, written by SSLE. For this chapter we once again recommend that you listen to this song. Which is by the way one of the most beautiful songs of all time., Caruso. We recommend Il Divo version or Andrea Bocelli version. Both are great and passionate. By the way, a look at Annécy Chapuys home land would also be a good way of "understanding" this chpater  
**

**

* * *

**_Qui dove il mare luccica (Here, where the sea shines)_  
_e tira forte il vento (and the wind howls)_  
_su una vecchia terrazza davanti al golfo di Sorrento ( on the old terrace beside the gulf of Sorrento)_  
_un uomo abbraccia una ragazza (a man embraces a girl)_  
_dopo che aveva pianto (he wept after),_  
_poi si schiarisce la voce e ricomincia il canto: (then clears his throat and continues the song:)_

_Te voglio bene assai (I love you very much)_  
_ma tanto tanto bene sai ( very, very much, you know;)_  
_e' una catena ormai ( it is a chain by now)_  
_che scioglie il sangue dint' e' vene sai... ( that melts the blood inside the veins, you know...)_

_Vide le luci in mezzo al mare (He saw the lights out on the sea,)_  
_pensò alle notti la in America (thought of the nights there in America,) _  
_ma erano solo le lampare ( but they were only the fishermen's lamps)_  
_e la bianca scia di un'elica ( and the white wash astern)_  
_sentì il dolore nella musica ( He felt the pain in the music)_  
_si alzò dal Pianoforte (and stood up from the piano,)_  
_ma quando vide la luna uscire da una nuvola (but when he saw the moon emerging from a cloud)_  
_gli sembrò più dolce anche la morte ( death also seemed sweeter to him. )_  
_Guardò negli occhi la ragazza ( He looked the girl in the eyes,)_  
_quegli occhi verdi come il mare ( those eyes as green as the sea.)_  
_poi all'improvviso uscì una lacrima ( Then suddenly a tear fell)_  
_e lui credette di affogare. ( and he believed he was drowning.)_

_Te voglio bene assai __ (I love you very much)_  
_ma tanto tanto bene sai __(very, very much, you know;)_  
_e' una catena ormai_ _(it is a chain by now)_  
_e scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai..._ _(that melts the blood inside the veins, you know...)_

_Potenza della lirica ( The power of opera,)_  
_dove ogni dramma e' un falso (where every drama is a hoax;)_  
_che con un po' di trucco e con la mimica ( with a little make-up and with mime)_  
_puoi diventare un altro ( you can become someone else.)_  
_Ma due occhi che ti guardano ( But two eyes that look at you,)_  
_così vicini e veri ( so close and real,)_  
_ti fanno scordare le parole ( make you forget the words,)_  
_confondono i pensieri. ( confuse your thoughts,)_

_Così diventò tutto piccolo (So everything became small,)_  
_anche le notti la in America (also the nights there in America.) _  
_ti volti e vedi la tua vita ( You turn and see your life)_  
_come la scia di un'elica. ( through the white wash astern.)_

_Ah si, e' la vita che finisce (But, yes, it is life that ends)_  
_ma lui non ci pensò poi tanto ( and he did not think so much about it)_  
_anzi si sentiva felice ( on the contrary, he already felt happy)_  
_e ricominciò il suo canto: ( and continued his song:)_

_Te voglio bene assai_  
_ma tanto tanto bene sai_  
_e' una catena ormai_  
_che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai..._

_**Caruso**  
_

_

* * *

_

He is sitting on his office, behind his brown-dark desk writing a letter. He has been there for hours, looking outside the window he could see that it was already dusk and some clouds, some dark clouds filled the blue sky of his homeland.

The former Ambassador Chapuys sighed deeply and resumed his letter, giving it a last reading. It was addressed to one of his informants in Antwerp asking for news of the Lady Mary disappearance. Last time he heard, they were looking for her in Spain.

Next he called Rafael. Briefly he instructed his secretary about his trip to the Low Countries and to whom he should give the letter to and above all how he should try to disclose information about the search for Lady Mary.

The boy nodded and smiled. Chapuys knows he is pleased to go to Antwerp since he has many friends there.

When Rafael leaves, Chapuys finally stands. He looks by the window and sees the leaves of the trees shaking with the wind. He smiles slightly. He exits his office walking with a cane. It is true that he left England because of his gout but since he had returned home it had gotten better. He was still limping but the air of the countryside and the lack of stress that affected 16 years of his life, were doing wonders for his health.

His Excellency goes to the front door of his house. Opening it, in front of him it revelled the most beautiful sight of all the sights in the world. The lake, on which is reflected the sky covered with clouds and also the mountains, the wind howls around him as he sets a foot outside, the mountains behind the lake stand there majestic, if he looked attentively he could see the white of the snow that covered the top of the mountains.

Along side the lake he finds a chain of green pines that make the air purer.

And standing there, on the edge of the lake, in front of his house, in front of him, her back turned to him, there she stands.

Princess Mary.

He smiles and he watches her head looking up at the mountains and at her surroundings. Chapuys could not see her expression but he guessed it was amazement. The same amazement she had expressed when she arrived two months ago.

He recalled then what took her there and marvelled at her courage.

When he left England a year ago he confessed it. He didn't plan it, it simply happened when he was saying his goodbyes. He reasoned then that there was no point in denying it any longer and he could not do anything else for his conscience. He felt like he had to tell her, even if it meant nothing for her.

So he confessed it. That he loved her, he had always loved and always would.

Then Chapuys left. He first went to Louvain and then to Annécy.

A year went through. A year he had hoped he would forget her. He didn't of course, you never forget, Chapuys thinks to himself. I could never.

And one day, two months ago, she appeared in Annécy. More specifically on his doorstep, quite literally. It was a stormy night and she dressed simple clothes, her hair loose but he would have recognized her anywhere for she was still a Princess inside.

Lady Mary, his lady, told him everything, pretty much in the same manner he had done a year before. He stood in the middle of his living room wondering how she could have done such a thing, throwing all her life away, all her rights, who she is, her position, her claim to the Crown of England…

All for him.

They married three days after. During those months he send Rafael and Fleming the only ones in Annecy who knew who she was, to Antwerp and Flanders trying to gather information for he knew her father would look for her.

Fortunately they didn't suspect anything and could they? To link the old and broken Ambassador to a Princess of England, young and beautiful?

His thoughts are interrupted when he sees her shiver. The sun sets and the moon is now visible in the sky even though it was not yet dark. The sky was still light.

"E tira forte il vento" He whispers to himself as he goes to her. The Princess does not notice him approaching and Chapuys puts his arms around her. She jumps a little but then relax upon seeing him. His arms around her small body make Mary feel safe as she had seldom felt in her life. Only he has the power, the strange and amazing power of making her feel this way.

"This is so incredibly beautiful"

He nods agreeing

"Yes. It is"

They are silent for a few moments and the Chapuys says with a serious tone

"Let us hope that the beauty around is enough for you not to grow tired of this" of me, he wanted to say, and it was implicit

She lets her head her fall into him chest

"I will never grow tired of this" I will never grow tired of you, she didn't say it but it was again implicit

"You are a Princess, My Lady" He says as a justification

Mary turns in his arms to face him, her arms around his neck

"I used to be a Princess. Then I fell in love. And I've realised that I would do everything and would give everything to be with the man I love. Therefore, now I am simply Mary. Mary Chapuys" She says smiling, clearly happy at how that sounds

The wind howls around them, now more strongly and colder. Chapuys opens his coat and she snuggles into him, into his warm body, as his hold her tightens.

"You are simply a man…embracing a girl" She whispers to him "In an old bay of Annécy"

"And I look into the girl's eyes…those eyes as blue and grey as the sea…"

Mary kisses him, deeply it is a battle of tongues, her hands caress the soft curls of his hair. They pull away for air as he says

"But those two eyes that look at me…make me forget the words and confuse my thoughts…"

And she completes

"You turn and see your life through the white wash astern".

They become silent as the look on her face becomes more serious. Chapuys understands and his hand go to the face, caressing her cheek.

He clears his voice and says

"They will never find you. I promise you. While there is wit in this head they will never find you"

They won't take you away from me, he thinks. And he wins a smile.

"Do you how many times you've said it?"

"Said what?" He asks confused.

Mary's hands go to his chest. Behind her soft hair he could see the lake and the mountains.

"That you loved me"

Chapuys frowns.

"I don't know…"

"Three times. You said it in England when you confessed it, you said it when I came to Annécy and told you about my feelings and you said it on…on our wedding night"

It seemed to him an absurdly meager number considering the times she had said it.

"I am not the man who…expresses it" He utters with difficulty. It's true he is not. He is a man capable of fine words but when it's about expressing feelings…especially feelings he actually feels, and feels very deeply, he is unable. She understands that, he prefers to show it through his actions and Mary never doubts it.

"I don't doubt you love me. What you're doing for me…hiding me here knowing that if we are found you too suffer the consequences. You contacted your informants in the Low Countries trying to control the investigations. I know that I've been a headache for you especially now, when you hoped for rest and peace"

He places a finger on her lips telling her softly to hush

"I will rest when I'm dead. I will have plenty of time then. And you are not and never, never will be a headache to me. On the contrary My Lady"

She wets her lips nodding. It is Chapuys who goes for the kiss as they feel warm, hotter, even though the wind howls around then, and it is getting colder. Her face goes to the crook of his neck, and Chapuys asks her, whispering in her ear

"Do you speak Italian?"

Mary frowns not getting where he is hinting at

"I understand…I do not speak it very well, but I am able to understand it"

"I speak rather well." He tells her "I studied in Turin and in Rome so I had to learn how to speak it of course"

Mary's frown depends still not understanding why the sudden change of issue, was he so uncomfortable talking about his feelings?

His eyes are so bright, Mary thinks as she caresses his beard feeling the sting of it. His eyes, his face, become even closer, when his lips are above hers, and he whispers into her mouth

"Te voglio bene assai ma tanto tanto bene sai e' una catena ormai e scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai..."

* * *

_I love you very much,_  
_ very, very much, you know,_  
_ it is a chain by now_  
_ that melts the blood inside the vein you know…_


	4. Pagan Medieval Dance

_Hello everyone, this is Angel More. Thanks for your reviews: you guys are the best! _

_This chapter is based on an instrumental piece of music called __**Pagan Medieval Dance **__by a Spanish group called __**Trobar de Morte**__. It is really vital that you hear it, otherwise the effect of the chapter will be lost. I would gladly post the Youtube link, but since it's against the site policy you'll have to search yourselves. Sorry! Hope you like this _

It was his birthday. Not that he expected anything special in that particular day; in fact, he hated his birthdays. They seemed to be God's remind that his prime age had already passed and the burden of time was getting heavier on his shoulders. Nevertheless, the Imperial Ambassador could not miss one of the King's masquerades, for it would be considered a tremendous impoliteness.

"There we go", he sighed of boredom, when the Queen Katherine Parr commanded for all he candles to be blown. The only light in the room came from seven torches positioned strategically across the room, so their light would radiate directly to the centre of the Great Hall.

When the rumor of laughter and conversation died down, the musicians started playing some awkward instruments, similar to drums, while others played some exotic tune in wooden flutes. Those were certainly unusual instruments, so Chapuys reconsidered the sudden idea of retiring for the night. This could be interesting, after all.

At the same time, sole dancer walked barefoot towards the middle of the Hall. No one could see his or her face for it was covered from head to toe in a scarlet fabric. When the dancer reached the precise spot, two servants discreetly pulled the fabric from her body, making everyone in the room exclaim in genuine surprise. Eustace's mouth was agape.

Mary Tudor.

Could it be her? The beautiful dancer in the room swirled and danced alone to the sound of music, her bare feet peeking from below the skirts of her dress. There was a halo of sweetness surrounding the room, making everyone to smile at her and not be able to divert their eyes but there was also something else that Chapuys could recognize in an instant:

_Sensuality. _

The Princess had grown into a very attractive young woman, that was for sure. Her delicate features seemed to move in perfect unison with the music, her eyes slightly closed, her lips parted in a smile. God, if she knew the effect she was having on him… Any other woman could have been seen as a whore, showing off her body to every man at Court at once with that dance. But not her. Her sensuality was so subtle that only a few could grasp. And he was one of those few, blessedly or not.

When the music died down, the King was the first to clap and cheer loudly, and all the courtiers followed him immediately. Princess Mary made a gracious curtsey and sat down, sipping in a glass of ale. She searched the room for a familiar face, and soon she found it. Noticing the Lady's look on him, the young lad approached the High Table.

- Rafael.

- Princesa Maria – he answered in perfect Spanish.

- Tengo una mensaje para vuestro señor (_i have a message for your master)._

He simply nodded.

- Pregúntale si le ha gustado su regalo. (_Asked him if he liked his birthday gift), _she said in a whisper. Thank God Katherine was distracting the King, giving her some privacy.

Rafael smirked, but said nothing, bowing and disappearing in the crowd. Minutes later, Mary spotted him in the upper balcony whispering something in Chapuys' ear. Immediately the Ambassador gaze turned to her, his cheeks turning red with flatter and embarrassment. He could only drop in a perfect curtsy in order to avoid any attention on him.

But for Mary it was enough. She simply nodded, a playful (or naughty) smile forming in the corner of her lips.


	5. Every time I look at you

**Here we are with a new one shot. This is by SSLE again and in her opinion rather OOC but she needs it today. She really does.**

**Once again it is vital that you hear the music. It is again my Il Divo, who I think we both love and this music is great.  
**

**And yes, Chapuys may be a grown man and an important diplomat but he is still a man. And man can be quite...well dense. Sometimes. :D**

* * *

_I used to think that I was strong_  
_ I realise now I was wrong_  
_ Cause everytime I see your face_  
_ My mind becomes an empty space_  
_ And with you lying next to me_  
_ Feels like I can hardly breathe_

_ I close my eyes_  
_ The moment I surrender to you_  
_ Let love be blind_  
_ Innocent and tenderly true_  
_ So lead me through tonight_  
_ But please turn out the light_  
_ 'Cause I'm lost everytime I look at you_

_ And in the morning when you go_  
_ Wake me gently so I'll know_  
_ That loving you was not a dream_  
_ And whisper softly what it means to be with me_  
_ Then every moment we're apart_  
_ Will be a lifetime to my heart_

_ I close my eyes_  
_ The moment I surrender to you_  
_ Let love be blind_  
_ Innocent and tenderly true_  
_ So lead me through tonight_  
_ But please, please turn out the light_  
_ 'Cause I'm lost everytime I look at you_  
_ Lost everytime I look at you_

_Every time I look at you _- Il Divo

* * *

The sun, he hated the sun. When he was in Annécy he used to love it for the sun rarely brought heat, Annécy was close to the Mountains, usually the sun wasn't too warm. When he came to England he tried to appreciate the rare sun but he eventually grew to dislike it for it was too cold and now he hates it.

He loathes it.

And more than that he hates to leave her.

Every morning, in the mornings he wakes up next to her, the first thing he does is turn to look at her. And in that moment, always, he remembers the night before. Usually he remembers every detail of the night before. He remembers every touch, every moan, every piece of pleasure, every muffled and suffocated word, every shiver, every agonizing second.

There was a time, now he given up, but there was time he tried to fight it. They weren't married, it was surely a sin, and he tried to fight it, to avoid it. Until the day he found out he wasn't able to do so. Chapuys gave up trying and he simply surrendered. For the first time in his life he admitted that this was a battle he could not win.

And looking at her, looking at the lady asleep besides him, he knew that he doesn't even want to.

Every morning a funny feeling appears magically in his chest, in the pit of his chest, every time he looks at her sleeping and naked form. He doesn't understand it, but it is there always. Chapuys feels…almost out of breath. Feels like he can hardly breathe.

Alas, the moment is gone when the sun shines outside and it reflects on the window, when the night becomes day. The first night it had happened, when they first made love, Chapuys left without waking her. She was sleeping peacefully with a faint smile on her lips and he didn't want to wake her up. When he returned to Hunsdon weeks after, he was met with her cold glare.

When she dismissed her ladies, he asked what was wrong.

"_You didn't wake me up!" She finally exclaims, her hands on her hips. _

_Chapuys arches his eyebrows, knowing fully well what she is talking about. He takes several steps towards her. _

_"My Lady you…you were sleeping, you looked very calm and content and I didn't want to wake you…"  
_

_"I was content and calm because of you!" The Princess cries as if it is the most logical thing on the whole of God´s green Earth_

_The Ambassador opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, for the first time in his life he doesn't have an answer, a retort on the tip of his tongue  
_

_"I am sorry" He says coming closer and at least he had the decency of looking embarrassed, she thought. She lowers her gaze not looking at him and Chapuys tilts his head, the question in his eyes, and he gently places his rough and soft hand under her chin raising her head to meet his eyes. _

_"I am sorry" He repeats something he seldom says, he never apologized, a politician, a diplomat never apologized for the simple reason that he doesn't accept that he makes mistakes.  
_

_"I thought it had been a dream" She says, finally, with a serious voice. "I thought…" She hesitates before saying what she really wants to say, he frowns as he sees the Princess blush "I had to know that loving was not a dream. That is why you should have woken me"_

He apologized again and again and now he is even able to smile at the memory, so many months ago. He finally understood what she had meant. The empty space that his mind became whenever he saw her laying next to him confirmed that.

Chapuys knows now that waking his Princess up in the morning even if it's to say that he has to go makes all the difference.

Because of that, he places his fingertips on her cheek caressing it. Chapuys lowered his head.

"My Lady…My Princess" He whispers softly in her ear.

The Princess Mary stirred a little and closes the small space between them throwing her arm across his torso.

Look how that worked out, Chapuys thinks to himself, with a smirk.

"I really have to go"

"Can you not stay?" She asks, her mind blurred with sleep as well as her voice "Susan can cover for me"

"I have business to attend in Court. I have a meeting with Cromwell, I cannot miss it"

Mary finally opens her eyes and pulling herself up she embraces him

"When are you returning?"

"I do not know. It…it may take a while" Chapuys retorts using every bit of self control to keep his voice controlled and neutral

"How much time?"

"A month probably."

"A month?" She asks a bit loudly obviously upset

"Yes, My lady, it is necessary. I've been coming to Hunsdon many times in the past few weeks; my servants have started to talk. I can't risk that"

She nods and looks up at him

"Thank you"

He frowns

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I am not you Excellency" She says with a playful smile "I am actually able of thanking to people"

"Yes and I've admonished you against that" He replies with the same smile

They laugh and then her face becomes serious again

"For last night. I always want to thank you for that. I will always thanking you for that. And I hope, Eustace, that you believe that every time you leave, I am lost, it's like a immense darkness until the moment you return again"

What else could he do but to kiss her again?


	6. Kiss From a Rose

_Hey everyone, it's Angel More again. Thank you for your interesting in this project, we are really loving it so far._

_Just a warning before you go: due to our final exams, this story won't be as regularly updated as we wish it to be, but don't worry: as soon as we are free from our academic duties, all should be back to normal._

_Enjoy the chapter!_

_There used to be a __graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
A kiss from a rose on the grey.

The more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

_**Kiss from a Rose **__**– Seal**_

His grey riding outfit was gradually turning white, due to the flocks of snow

which were falling around him and his horse. But he didn't mind. In fact, the

snow was one of the few things (maybe the only one) that made England a beautiful place to live in during Winter. His leg was aching a bit, but he didn't care. His only concern was getting to Hunsdon as soon as possible. After another hour of riding, he was welcomed by Lady Susan Clarencieux, the Lady's favourite lady-in-waiting.

- I've come to speak with Lady Mary - he informed. But before she could answer, someone appeared at the door and for a minute Eustace Chapuys thought he was seeing an unworldly creature.

The lady who stood in front of him was dressed in white from head to toe, including the pearled earrings she wore on her ears. Furthermore, she was covered in furs to prevent her from the stinging cold. Her hair was loosely falling to her waist. For a second, she left him speechless. But then he remembered who she has, and admonished himself to behave properly.

- Lady Mary - he curtseyed deeply.

- Eustace - she smiled, outstretching her hand for him for him to kiss .

- I'm sorry, I came in a bad time...

- No you didn't. I was thinking of taking a walk in the snow. Will you join me?

- Of course, my lady - he thought, making deaf ears to his leg who protested in pain.

- We can stay inside, if it will be more comfortable for you - she looked at his cane.

- Do not concern yourself with me, milady - he shook his head. He didn't want that vision of her to be gone. Not yet. - Shall we?

- Sure - they started walking in the white snow, their feet silent in the white covered soil. Mary rubbed her hands vigorously.

- Oh goodness, I forgot my gloves - she said.

Much to her surprise, he offered her his arm.

- May I have the honor?

She was surprised, but nevertheless she accepted gladly the offer, wrapping her both hands on his arm in order to keep them warm.

- How is the King? - she asked in a neutral tone.

- He is in good spirits, milady. The war with France was a success.

- I am glad to hear it - she Smiled.

- There's something else keeping your lord father in such a good mood.

She stopped on her tracks. She knew her own father too well.

- Who is she?

- Katherine Parr.

- Lady Neville?

- She is a widow now, and a very rich one, I may add - noted Chapuys. – And

your father has taken a liking on her.

- I know her - said Mary calmly. - I do not know if she shares our faith, though.

- Unfortunately, that hasn't deterred your father from getting what he wants,

whenever he wants - whispered Chapuys.

- True - she nodeed. - But she is a good woman, after all. I wish her every

single happiness in this world.

- I've heard she intends to return you to your father's good graces. Including

the line of succession.

- Another reason to wish her every happiness in the world - they both

laughed. Chapuys noticed tenderly her rosy cheeks due to the freezing her,

the small cloud of vapor which would form everytime she breathed.

Stop it, Eustace, she's too much for a mere Ambassador like you.

She sighed and then a single tear fell down her cheek. He noticed, of course.

- What is it, my gentle Lady? Was it something I said?

She shooked her head vigorously.

- No, no, no. It's just that... everyone's getting married... and I... I... She let out a

quiet sob. - I am still a maid. I have no suitors. I guess the Royal Houses across

Europe don't think I am good enough, or attractive enough.

This time it was Eustace who denied it.

- No, my lady! Do not think that for a minute! How can you not be good

enough? You are the daughter of a Queen, the granddaughter of Isabella

and Ferdinand. You deserve every word of praise in the world for being so

brave, so kind, so beautiful as a winter rose which stands delicate and tall no

matter how hard the wind blows.

Mary looked surprised. Hell, even he was surprised to hear such poetry in his

words.

- Thank you, Eustace. You're too kind.

- It's not kindness, it's the pure truth, milady - he said, lifting her chin with his

fingertips. He was probably regret it for the rest of his life, but he had to do it.

He had to convince her of her unique virtues. He had to make her see the

glowing light that irradiated from her as a warm halo.

She stood silently, looking up to him, feeling his breath approaching her lips.

Mary said nothing as he lowered his hand and kissed her gently. At first she

was reluctantly shy , but then she parted her lips and he could taste fully the

sweetness of her lips. And the stinging cold outside became much more

bearable as he pulled her close to him, warming her bodies together in a

tender embrace.


	7. Secret Garden

_**So here we are with a new chapter. **_

_**First, we again recommend you listen to the music, it is indeed a very beautiful music and it is very appropriate to this chapter. **_

_**There is also something we would like to say. This chapter is a bit more mature. And from now on they are going to be like this, not all of them of course but some will. We are sorry if you are offended by this, but truth is that we find it necessary since it is an important part in a relationship and everyone who writes fics, especially tudors fics, and even Mary/Chapuys knows that the consummation of feelings is an important part of their relationship. Especially if we consider both of them and who they are. **_

_**So we hope you enjoy and if you don't well...we hope you can make an effort to understand. **_

_**Written by Angel More, with a million thanks to my partner in crime Dani [SSLE]. **_

_She'll let you in her house  
If you come knockin' late at night  
She'll let you in her mouth  
If the words you say are right  
If you pay the price  
She'll let you deep inside  
But there's a secret garden she hides  
She'll let you in her car  
To go drivin' round  
She'll let you into the parts of herself  
That'll bring you down  
She'll let you in her heart  
If you got a hammer and a vise  
But into her secret garden, don't think twice_

You've gone a million miles  
How far'd you get  
To that place where you can't remember  
And you can't forget

She'll lead you down a path  
There'll be tenderness in the air  
She'll let you come just far enough  
So you know she's really there  
She'll look at you and smile  
And her eyes will say  
She's got a secret garden  
Where everything you want  
Where everything you need  
Will always stay  
A million miles away

_**Bruce Springsteen – Secret Garden**_

Mary couldn't believe she was a married woman. Mary Tudor Chapuys, Bishop Gardiner had said. She refused to be married by that heretic Cranmer. She could live with the loss of her title of Princess (she was Marquess of Wales now), but not in a million years would she turn her back on her beliefs. She and Eustace shared the same faith, the faith of her mother, the faith of her ancestors...well, the faith of everyone in England until that harlot Anne Boleyn had twisted her father's mind.

If she were to be Queen someday, she had sworn she would clean the country from all heresy at any cost. But now, by marrying a man below her in terms of ranking, she gave up on her right to the throne. Well, she didn't regret it: she loved Eustace more than any man in the world and she would gladly turn the role of Queen for the role of good wife and loving mother.

But there was one thing required in order to fulfil her wishes of a fruitful marriage and a blessed motherhood: the consummation of the marriage. Mary was pretty scared, to say the truth. Although Eustace was older and therefore more experient than her, it was still awkward to imagine their first night together.

When the priest closed the room's door behind him, Mary and Chapuys were truly alone for the first time in that day. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach and bit her lip nervously.

Eustace smiled at her and crossed the room in order to hug her from behind, kissing her head and forehead in the meantime. She closed her eyes when he gently kissed her earlobe and neck.

- Are you nervous, Mary?

- Yes... - she muttered, blushing a little.

- Don't worry, I'll be gentle - he said, facing her and kissing her on the lips. His embrace became tighter, and Mary surprised herself when she felt the evidence of his male desire on her belly.

- Do you feel what you do to me, mi amor? - he whispered again.

Mary blushed and he smirked inwardly. He had to control himself not to take her too quickly or too painfully. She probably had never been aware of her sexuality before, so he should be as delicate as possible.

He started to pull off her nightgown, and had to gasp at the vision of the naked young woman right in front of him. Mary was not a child anymore, she wasn't the young lady he had met many years ago: her curves were now elegant, her full breasts half covered by her loose hair. She looked to the floor, feeling a bit uncomfortable. But when she looked in his eyes she saw something greater than lust. She saw love and worship.

Mary wrapped her hands on his neck while he carried her to their Bed, just before starting to kiss her everywhere, his hands uncovering new trails of pleasure hidden for years in her body. She gasped for air and panted heavily when he undressed himself, for she had never seen a naked man before. She had to stiffle a laugh. Marillac could brag about Chapuys age anytime, but Mary was sure he never saw Chapuys as God had created him. It was a very attractive vision: his broad shoulders, his strong arms, his light-haired torso and... his evident manhood, she thought embarrassed.

He kissed her again before positioning himself between her legs.

- Are you ready, mi ángel? - Her heart pumped faster but she did nothing but nod. Slowly he lifted her hips to meet his own. A sharp pain ran through Mary's body, but in a few minutes it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

It was actually a nice sensation, feeling her body accomodating him. When she was ready, he started thrusting a bit faster, wrapping her legs around him, going deeper and deeper without actually hurting her. She was afraid he wasn't enjoying what they were doing, but his moans in her ear proved her otherwise. Plus, she could hear her own voice moaning and gasping too, in perfect unison with his.

A new and overwhelming sensation was building in the bottom of her hips, as if an earthquake was forming inside her. He felt that and increased the speed just a little bit, marvelling herself at the vision beneath him. She looked like a Goddess, her hair dishevelled in the pillows, her rosy cheeks, her swollen lips and her sparkling eyes mirroring his own love and desire.

The quicker pace was enough to make Mary lose all the control she had left. She threw her head back, crying in pleasure, overwhelmed by the hurricane of sensations spinning in the depths of her body and soul, when wave after wave of pleasure crashed upon her. She could hear Eustace's own Cry of pleasure before feeling him filling her completely.

When the storm passed, he moved aside, still hugging her, his arms around her, their legs deeply entangled.

- Did I hurt you? – He whispers.

- No. It was the best night of my life. – She answers looking up at him, with a smile

- Thank you - he said, staring at her.

- For praising your Bedding skills? - she laughed.

- No - he was serious. - For giving me the best wedding gift ever.

- What? - she furrowed her brow, not understanding.

- Your innocence - and with that he locked her lips with his in a loving kiss.


	8. Lullaby for a Stormy night

**Here we are with a new one shot. This is by SSLE and it´s something she has been wanting to do in some time. Again, listen to the music, which is very, very beautiful  
**

**This one shot can be seen as a continuation of Caruso, it actually is to be seen like that as you are going to understand. We hope you like it!  
**

* * *

_Little child, be not afraid_  
_though rain pounds harshly against the glass_  
_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_  
_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_  
_though thunder explodes and lightning flash_  
_illuminates your tear-stained face_  
_I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know_  
_that nature is so_  
_the same rain that draws you near me_  
_falls on rivers and land_  
_on forests and sand_  
_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_  
_in the morning_

_little child, be not afraid_  
_though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_  
_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_  
_though wind makes creatures of our trees_  
_and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_  
_and I am here tonight_

_for you know, once even I was a_  
_little child, and I was afraid_  
_but a gentle someone always came_  
_to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_  
_and to give a kiss goodnight_

_well now I am grown_  
_and these years have shown_  
_that rain's a part of how life goes_  
_but it's dark and it's late_  
_so I'll hold you and wait_  
_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_everything's fine in the morning_  
_the rain'll be gone in the morning_  
_but I'll still be here in the morning_

_Lullaby for a Stormy Night - Vienna Teng_

_

* * *

_

Eustace was in bed reading a book. It was now night, late night, and it had started to rain. When it was damp and rainy the pain on his leg increased though since he had come to Annécy it was better. One more reason to love this place, he smirked to himself, turning the page.

Often, in the last five minutes especially, he looks to the door, expectantly. The rain intensifies, he can hear it and feel it against the window and he realises why she is taking so long. Another five minutes and he thinks about getting up and going there, for she is certainly having a lot of trouble

When he puts the book down and starts to pull the covers aside the door opens softly and she enters. The former Ambassador smiles, she is dressed in a long night gown her brown reddish hair loose, falling through her shoulders. Now he realises how different she is from what she had been when he first saw her. She is a woman now. A beautiful one, by that matter. However, there is still a hint of innocence about her and she seems healthier than ever, something he thanked God every day for. Apparently the air of Annécy, the mountains and the lakes were good to her too.

To be entirely honest he had been fearful, very fearful. Four years ago, when their children had been born he was paralyzed with fear before the prospect of her dying. Her health was always delicate and birth was a serious business he knew it and when he was told she was having twins he ignored the midwife and the physician and stormed into the room, still in time of assist to his daughter's birth.

Now, four years after Eustace Chapuys realised how lucky they had been. Four years after their marriage and four years after the birth of the twins, they had not been found, the King of England her father had died in the meanwhile. Her reaction was strange. She was sad with it, very sad, but at the same time he noticed a certain relief. Now her brother or rather his uncles wouldn't bother to search her out since the economical conditions in England were more important than the strange disappearance of the Princess Mary. Since then indeed they were able to relax, to breathe, without thinking or obsessing about being found.

His fears were almost gone now too. He feared, when she came to him, four years ago, that she would grow tired of him and of the life they would have. That eventually she would realise that it was worth to waste her rights, the possibility of becoming Queen, her nobility, her position, everything for a commoner who was much older than her. Amazingly she never showed such signs and always seemed happy in Annécy, even making friends among the maids and daughters and wives of neighbours. The only thing she used to talk about was about Susan and Jane and other friends she had left in England. That was, apparently the only thing she actually missed.

It also helped the fact that she became quickly pregnant almost after the wedding. Mary, the former Princess as she uses to call herself, was devoted to them as amazingly so was he. Even though he gave up the Holy Orders years and years ago he never thought about marrying or having children, especially because his feelings for the Princess never seem to make it possible. In fact, when she became pregnant he had serious doubts about his ability to be a parent, especially because he was too old for it, too sick for it, or so he thought. And because he never pictured himself as a father therefore he would probably be a terrible one.

It all changed, all his doubts magically disappeared, in the moment he saw his children. Mary told him something, after the birth he would never forget. You don't just love your children. You fall in love with them.

His thoughts were diverted when Chapuys saw her own smile.

"I don't think I have seen a storm like this. Not even in England" She tells him carefree

Mary extended a hand and he takes it, pulling her slightly towards him and towards the bed.

"I was about to go to see how you were doing. They must terrified"

"Yes they took two hours to fall asleep. They fell asleep when you left and then after another thunder they woke up again" She says chuckling, while he continues to pull her towards him until she ends up falling, graciously, on top of him.

"This is their first big storm, they are not usually this strong, no" Mary is now above him her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat

"Francesco kept himself quiet though his eyes were full of fear. It's amazing how he resembles his father"

"That is not true" Chapuys answers with a serious tone, looking at his chest and at the same time at her face and at the hint of amusement in her eyes "My eyes never show fear"

Mary laughed as she pulled the covers above them, the whole of her body still above his.

"And Lily?"

"Lily controlled herself until the moment one of candles went off. Then she started crying. And Francesco did basically the same thing. And your eyes show fear. I´ve seen it several times"

"That is a myth."

She raises herself and kisses him lightly on the lips. "I'm glad they don't show it many times." The kiss intensifies but is interrupted by one of his wife's yawn. Chapuys fights the urge to laugh. Apparently, his plans and the plans of his body weren't coming true.

With regret he whispers to her

"Sleep. You're tired I should have stayed there"

"You were there for hours" Mary lets his head fall into his chest and closes her eyes, snuggling into his warm body. It is so warm there and she felt so safe, the rain, the cold and the thunderstorm outside, made the whole environment inside the bedroom, inside their bed, them even cosier.

Chapuys took a little longer to fall asleep as always, he never fell asleep before her, he always waited and watched her until she fell asleep. After it, he also closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep too.

An hour later, which seemed ten minutes to their parents, the thunderstorm has increased something that seemed impossible. The rain was now hitting the windows, almost breaking them, the sound outside was so deafening that it was amazing how both of them didn't woke up. Mary's head is placed on the crook of Chapuys´s neck, his arms around her, when suddenly, the door busted open.

"Papa!"

"Mama!"

Chapuys and Mary eyes snapped open and their heads were directed to the door. In less than a second two little children jumped to the bed, one of them even hitting Eustace leg in the process which made the former Ambassador hiss in pain. He didn't have time to do worry about that, since two little arms wrapped themselves around his neck, tightening the hold. The girl, Lily her name is, did the same with her mother.

The children were crying so much they are not even able to talk and above all the room was dark due to the lack of light. Throwing a look at his wife, Chapuys placed the boy on her arms, together with the daughter who was already there. He then stood and managed to light up some candles bringing the candles close to the bed.

Sitting again on it he was able to look properly at the children. Lily was in her mother's arms, while Mary passes her hand through their daughter's dark reddish hair, Francesco turn his head to his father reaching again for him. Once again, as always as he saw his son, he marvelled at how alike they were. Francesco was precisely like what him when he was a child. The same softly curly brown hair, the big clear blue eyes, the thin lips and long nose, even some of his mannerisms like the way he arches his eyebrows or his accent at speaking English or even the way he crosses himself when they go at Church.

He took his son in his arms again, both of them now crying more than ever as other thunder sounds outside.

"Shhhh…calm down…calm down. It´s alright"

Mary whispered something similar to her daughter "Come now… it´s just rain"

"It is scaring!" Francesco said in the middle of his sobs as if it was the obvious thing in the world

"We hate it mama, can you make it stop?" Lily asked looking first at her mother and then at her father, pleading.

Chapuys had to stifle a laugh and bringing him and his son inside the covers he whispers to them

"No…unfortunately we cannot make it stop. But rain is good, it is good for the trees and for the flowers. And you like the rain you always want to go outside when it rains"

Another thunder and Francesco buried his head on his father chest.

"Why does it have to do to this?" He asks, crying more

"Fran…Lily you both look at me" Mary said softly. After a few seconds they both did so

"It is alright .It´s not going to hurt you."

"How do you know?" Lily asked doubtful looking up at her mother

"Because" Chapuys answered "We're inside the house, we're in our beds, the thunder cannot come in, and neither can the rain."

Unfortunately they still didn't believe their parents, and although they didn't say it the fast beat of their hearts and the way the clutched to their parents it was confirmation enough.

"Please…please, don't make us go to our room alone" Francesco pleaded and his sister followed

Mary chuckled

"You are both very smart"

"Please Mama!"

Mary send a look to Chapuys who smiled in return giving his consent. They always said that they shouldn't get used to sleep with their parents, they should be used to sleep alone but tonight was a special night and they both knew that they would never fall asleep alone.

"Very well but don't kick your father."

"We never kick!" Lily exclaimed while Mary cleaned her tears with the sheet.

"Yes, the throbbing pain in my leg confirms that" Chapuys commented with a hint of sarcasm.

They pulled the covers over them and Chapuys blow off the candle, with the exception of one, so the room wouldn't be completely dark.

Eustace and Mary would feel, for the next ten minutes, their children tremble at the explosion of another thunder. Mary sang softly to Lily while Chapuys caressed his son's hair. Neither of them fell asleep until their children had plunged into a deep and calm sleep. In order to avoid kicking and also in order not to let go of his father neck, Francesco was practically on spread on his chest.

When they did, she whisper to her husband

"Is your leg alright?"

"Yes. Do not concern yourself with it"

Mary hand goes to his cheek caressing it.

"They are so alike you"

Chapuys stares at her, in the dark, even though she can see it

"I don't agree. Maybe physically…but Lily she is your face, she is you. All you. She is as curious and intelligent and questioning. And Francesco…yes he is more like me but he has your traits too. He is incredibly generous and witty."

She blushed slightly amazed at how his compliments, especially when they seemed so genuine, still made her feel. "Sleep" he whispered to her. Her eyes were slowly closing, she seems too swept away by sleep and fatigue but before falling asleep she tells him, knowing he is listening.

"I hate it when you still insist on falling asleep after I do"

Chapuys smiled, with his eyes too closed, feeling his son on his chest and eventually he too fell asleep feeling that finally it was the time for him to fell asleep.

* * *

**_So what do you think?_**


	9. Breathe

_Right, here we are with a new chapter from yours truly, Angel More. I'm sorry it took so long to update: university and odd pairings got in the way._

_Today's song is __**Breathe **__by __**Faith Hill**__. _

_P.S. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter._

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart  
Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than i've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now.

**Faith Hill – Breathe**

She sighed as the first rays of sunshine started to light her bedchamber. She had become used to hate the mornings, for it meant he would have to leave as soon as possible in order not to be discovered. And God knows when she would see him again. Mary knew they were taking an enormous risk, but she couldn't back off even if all the souls of Christendom cried for her to do so. She knew if their relationship was ever discovered, even if her maidenhood was intact, she would be labeled as a dishonored woman. But although the fear of that day was always present, there were moments in which that fear stopped to clutch her heart. Like the one she was witnessing right now.

Eustace was still sleeping. He had been exceptionally tired the previous night: usually they would talk for hours, but last night he fell asleep quite fast. Mary didn't do nothing to wake him. It was the first time she had the opportunity to watch him during his sleep. Usually she was the one who used to fall asleep first.

Mary could barely sleep the night before. There was a certain magic in the way the moon lighted delicately his skin, outlining his features and caressing his eyelids. Now she could see that despite his age and troubles, he was indeed a very beautiful man, with his soft lines, his curly grayish hair and his perfectly kissable lips. Mary spent the night nestled in his arms, feeling his chest go up and down, following the calm pace of his breathing. She was amazed by the way the moonlight had been replaced by the sunlight, both warming his skin, both surrounding him like a halo. It were moments like those who made her heart melt and at the same time strengthen with the determination of her love, the extent of her devotion for the man who was asleep. He was her crusader, her knight in shiny armory, her defender. And most of all, Eustace Chapuys was the man she loved and the man she had sworn to love until her very last breath.

Mary closed her eyes again, not wanting to break the spell yet, feeling more complete than ever in her life while she was gently lulled by his calm breathing and his heartbeat next to hers.


	10. Always

**Hello all! Here we are with another one shot, this one written by SSLE but with a great help from Angel More. Once again we ask you to listen to the music, I realise some people may not like it but I really think it fit this chapter.**

_This romeo is bleeding _  
_But you can't see his blood _  
_It's nothing but some feelings _  
_That this old dog kicked up _

_It's been raining since you left me _  
_Now I'm drowning in the flood _  
_You see I've always been a fighter _  
_But without you I give up _

_I can't sing a love song _  
_Like the way it's meant to be _  
_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore _  
_But baby, that's just me _

_And I will love you, baby - Always _  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _  
_Till the heavens burst and _  
_The words don't rhyme _  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _  
_And I'll love you - Always _

_Now your pictures that you left behind _  
_Are just memories of a different life _  
_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry _  
_One that made you have to say goodbye _  
_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair _  
_To touch your lips, to hold you near _  
_When you say your prayers try to understand _  
_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man _

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near _  
_When he says the words you've been needing to hear _  
_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine _  
_To say to you till the end of time _

_Yeah, I will love you baby - Always _  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _

_If you told me to cry for you _  
_I could _  
_If you told me to die for you _  
_I would _  
_Take a look at my face _  
_There's no price I won't pay _  
_To say these words to you _

_Well, there ain't no luck _  
_In these loaded dice _  
_But baby if you give me just one more try _  
_We can pack up our old dreams _  
_And our old lives _  
_We'll find a place where the sun still shines _

_And I will love you, baby - Always _  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _  
_Till the heavens burst and _  
_The words don't rhyme _  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _  
_And I'll love you - Always_

_Always - Bon Jovi_

* * *

She is dancing with him right now. I stand in the shadows, this night I do not wish to be seen or heard or spoken to. I can´t take my eyes off them. First him the boy, who is a handsome devil and I knew that it was that that attracted her to him. And then it was her.

She looked so happy. A calm and content look on her face, her eyes never leaving his, they made everyone around feel insignificant, uncomfortable, non existence. I didn't want to face it, I didn't want to say it aloud but I knew it. I knew.

She loves him.

I didn't want to face it but I know it's true. As much as I want to deny it, to say it's not true I can´t deny it any longer, its right in front of me. My Lady loves him, loves a man who is an opportunist who is so bellow her.

Something inside of my head asks: And you? Were you not an opportunist? Were you not bellow her? You were. Much more than the Duke, at least he is a Duke, a poor one yes, but he is royalty still. You were not. You were a commoner, maybe a little above that but compared to her nothing but a commoner and still…still she looked at him. She loved you.

No, I rebuke. She didn't. She never loved me. Those are all lies. If she loved me as she said she did, she would have handled it. She would have managed, she would have endured it. She would have been braver. She promised she would do everything for…us. For us to be together. She didn't.

She didn't handle the pressure, always afraid of us being discovered. After everything, everything that happened between us. In that moment, while watching them, I reviewed in my mind one of our moments, our, mine and hers, one of my favourites moments, and it was too one of the happiest moments of my life.

_I woke up early in the morning, feeling the sun in my eyes. I looked at the window and then feeling a weight on my chest I looked down and there she was, Princess Mary, naked, her hair spread on my chest, her head close to my neck. _

_I pass my head through her hair, my hand that descends to her back as she snuggled into me her face which wore a small smile. _

_"My Lady"_

_She stirred in sleep and I know she is awake. I smile too. "My Lady"_

_"She is asleep" She mutters, sleepily, her smiled widened. _

_I lower my head and place small kisses on her collarbone. She giggled and finally she turns her body to me and opens her eyes. Her hand goes to my face and she pulls me towards her, our lips lock into a kiss. _

_Her eyes focus on mine and she says with a very serious face_

_"I love you"_

_My eyes widen, my expression becomes serious. What she is saying, she said before, especially last night she said it and now it´s as if the Princess wishes to reassure me. I caress her face and I tell her that I do too love her, love her more than anyone I´ve ever loved in my entire life._

_We spent that morning in bed. It was one of the rare moments that I could afford staying in Hunsdon for more than one night and Susan and Jane Dormer cover for us, saying that the Princess was feeling sick that morning. _

_It was something indescribable. Pure bliss, something I had never felt before. We were there, during the whole morning, talking, merely talking, sometimes whispering, my fingers drawn strange patterns on the palm of her hand. _

I shocked my head trying at the same time shaking these thoughts, these memories that seemed now so distant. The Princess seemed now to me a totally different person. That woman who is now dancing in front of my eyes with that boy, the woman who seems to have lost all the intelligence, she is not the same. Not the same woman who was with me in that bed so many months ago.

God I hate her in that moment. It was me, I who always stood by her side, who put everything at risk, willing in some times to risk my own life for her well being, defying everyone around me, testing the limits of my own master for her mother and then for her.

Everything I did for her, for the sake of our relationship, I was willing to risk everything for us to be together, and the irrational part of my being told me that it was her, she was too weak, too coward.

My eyes never leave them and then she stops dancing with him and her eyes cross mine. Her smile broke something inside of me, my eyes become colder, my lips became a thin line, and she sees.

Later than night I see him kissing her, the lips I had claimed before, I wondered how the glass on my hand didn't break into a thousand pieces. I didn't care. I left the party unnoticed not able to support it any longer.

The night passed and for many, many, too many nights he kept dancing with him allured by him, almost entranced by him. Until that very morning when she barged in my chambers unannounced, dishevelled, her eyes red from tears and suffering. An iron fist clutched my heart.

Something was wrong.

"What is it, my lady?" I asked.

He's gone" she muttered, almost ashamed. "Philip is gone."

My expression betrays nothing but inside my head I am briefly jumping up and down in happiness.

"I am sorry, my Lady" this has to be the irony of the century.

"No, you are not" she countered quietly. "Don't lie to me, Eustace, you didn't like him even one bit."

I thought of denying it. But it was useless, so I simply nodded.

"You are right, I am not sorry that he's gone, I'm just sorry for your obvious suffering, although I disapprove it" And this time I was utterly sincere.

She clasped her hands together and took a few steps towards the nearest window, watching as the snow covered the gardens. After a few minutes of silence she mutters:

"I shouldn't have done this."

I furrowed my brow. "Done what, milady?"

I was thinking, perhaps she is regretting the way she came in and told me everything. And I felt something very close to dismay building inside me. Not so long ago, I would be the first to know if something was wrong with her, and she would ask for my advice and kindness in her most fragile moments. Now she regrets doing all that. I grumbled inwardly, angered by how much she had changed.

To my surprise, she sighed.

"I shouldn't have used him the way I did".

I was confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

She wiped away her tears. Her voice turned into a sad whisper.

"Do you know why I took a liking in Philip?" she had her back still turned to me.

"No" I confessed. "I thought my lady were in love with him. All that dancing, courting, laughing... was there any reason other than love which made you do that?" my tone was way more acid than I had intended, but I couldn't refrain it.

"Yes" she said, letting out a small sob.

And with a deep sigh she faced me.

"I used him trying to forget someone else."

I was shocked. There was another man in her life besides that damned Philip of Bavaria? For it was obvious she didn't love me anymore, she had made that quite clear, judging by her actions.

"You took an interest in someone else?" I asked, politely. - And who would that be? A young lord from your father's court?

She looked at me frankly surprised.

"No. How can you think that? You think I am a whore?"

"My Lady, it was never my intention..." and my thoughts are interrupted by her gentle hands pushing me backwards, until I sat on an armchair. Then she kneels in front of me, taking my hands in hers.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so afraid of all this..."

Oh my God, this conversation was going nowhere.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of loving you" she blurted out. "I love you, Eustace, always did and always will. The only reason I accepted being courted by Philip was because I was too coward to go ahead with our relationship. I am not like you, Eustace. I fear what would happen too much, and I fear myself almost as much. God knows how much I wanted to laugh with you instead of him. How I wanted to kiss you and let everyone know that we were together, no matter what. But I...I didn't have the gut, Eustace. As I didn't have the nerve to tell Philip I was never in love with him. He's a handsome man, a very gentle one... but... he's not like you, Eustace. No one is like you. He made me feel a loved damsel, sweet and serene. Yet you make me burn inside with love and passion, you make me feel strong, and loved and happy incredibly happy. You make me feel a woman, Eustace.

And I can't avoid this feeling anymore, for it would only bring me unhappiness and unbearable suffering. I never wanted to be Mary of Bavaria. I want to be yours, Eustace, only yours. However, I beg you to be patient with me. There's too many obstacles and I need some time to overcome them all, one at a time."

She pauses to breathe and I release my breathing too. She looks at me directly, wanting me to say something, to react somehow. But I can't think properly. A half of my soul wants to scold her for having behaved like she did. The other half wants to hold her and declare my undying love for her, since she said what my soul had always to hear. She knew she had done wrong and she was apologizing.

The latter half won the battle.

I place my hand on her cheek and bring her forward to sit on my lap. She leans into my chest and I caress her hair unsure of what to say. I turn her head up to me, and Princess Mary whispers

"Say you forgive me. Please."

"It killed me to see you with him. I don't want to say you are mine because I don't believe you could belong to someone but yourself my Lady, but…"

"My heart is yours" She answers understanding what I mean. "I am yours."

"I wished I was him…"

"I too wished he was you"

I chuckle slightly. "I forgive you. But please don't do it again, My Lady. I couldn't take it"

"I won't. I promise"

I moved to kiss her gently now surer than this was after all something we had to go through in order to survive.

* * *

**Please, please review ? :D**


	11. Here With Me

_Hello, here I am (Angel More) with a new chapter. Hope you like it. _

_Today's song is __**Here With Me **__by __**Dido.**_

_**"Here With Me"**___

I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been

_Dido – Here with me_

**Mary's POV**

It has been nine months since he left me. Nine unbearably long months. I have lost some weight, my nights are now restless, it seems like a black hole is forming right where my heart should be. Eustace left England and he hasn't told me why, only that he hoped his absence would be brief. I didn't question him further: I knew how much he was suffering. Not so long ago, if someone had told him his Master wanted him to leave England as quick as possible, he would have grabbed the opportunity to leave the country with both hands. But now, as he was… involved with someone he truly loved and really cared for, things were way different.

They were in love.

Mary was aware that many people would frown and talk behind her back if they knew the King's daughter was seeing the Imperial Ambassador. In terms of ranking he was way below her. She should be untouchable and unreachable for him, at least according to the social standards both of them lived in. Poor souls, they could not see there were much more important things in life other than ranking, favor and futility. Eustace might not be a man of noble blood, but his character's nobility made up for it. He was her most loyal friend, and recently… her beloved… what? Boyfriend? Well, that seemed too superficial? Lover? No, he had said he would wait until they were lawfully together before God and the King (in that precise order) to consummate their love. Instead he was… what? Mary's heart could come up with a million definitions for Eustace Chapuys.

He was her most devoted friend, the one who made her staying at Hatfield at her sister's service and under the eye of people who hated her bearable, whose kind and wise words had always find a way of easing the burden she carried on her shoulders. He was the reason why she could keep a smile on her face every morning. He was the one who kept her sane and alive through the miserable years of her father's infatuation and sinful marriage with Anne Boleyn, the one who prompted and welcomed her reconciliation with her father (with the most dear help of the late Queen Jane Seymour, her father's third wife). He was the reason why her health had improved. He gave her hope, he gave her motivation to fight all the obstacles God might choose to put on her way, he gave her comfort… but most of all, he gave her something she would cherish as long as she lived: his true and undying love and affection, not only as a subject but also as a man. She had never felt so loved or desired, even if he hadn't do nothing to claim her maidenhood (and my God, how difficult it was for both of them to control themselves, sometimes). She had never felt so special, so wanted for nothing but herself. He loved her for who she was: not a Tudor, not a Trastamara, but simply Mary, his sweet, young, loving Mary.

That's why it broke her heart to see him leave. He had kissed her desperately the last time they were together. None of them had said it aloud, but they were both afraid that would be the last time. He didn't dare to look behind when he left, undoubtedly because he didn't want to see her cry with her face almost glued to the window.

Now, her memories kept her awake at night. During the day she would pray endlessly for him, for his health and for his quick return. His letters were scarce and delivered only by men of his trust. Mary had read them so many times she knew them verbatim. In all of them he proclaimed his love for her, the consistency and sincerity of his feelings towards her. Those letters were what made the days bearable. The worst part of it where the nights. The long, endless nights were she would toss and turn in her bed, unable to sleep, unable to breathe, unable to sit still. She missed his tender embrace, his gentle kiss, his reassuring smile. She felt empty and incomplete without him. Mary knew she shouldn't question the Lord's will, but it seemed so sad that now she had found the love of her life, which she had been craving for so long… and she was obliged to stay away from him. Her maids Susan and Jane kept telling her she should rest more and eat properly, but she didn't hear them. For she knew that, no matter how hard she tried to keep a normal life without him, it was impossible. She would only sleep, eat and live merrily once he was with her again.

**Mary's POV**

Then finally my prayers were answered. One day I was reading, sitting barefoot in a comfortable armchair. It was almost dinner time, but I hadn't eaten anything the whole day. It was one of those days my heart ached with longing and sadness. It was our anniversary, so to speak. Two years ago, in that same room, Eustace and I had "committed" to each other, confessing our true feelings towards each other. Right now I was alone, missing him more than ever. I had commanded my maids to not disturb me under any circumstance, but Susan and Jane had spent the whole day trying to make me eat and sleep. But I couldn't, I really couldn't. The pain in my heart, the void left by Eustace's absence was just too great. However, God bless them, they were very persistent. When I heard someone enter the room, closing the door behind them, I didn't bother to look over my shoulder.

- Susan, Jane, I really appreciate your concern but how many times have I told you I am not hungry? – I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

- Not enough times to convince them, it seems – said a familiar voice behind me, making my heart skip a beat. No, it couldn't be…

- Eustace! – I rise from my seat and turn around to see him smiling, supported by a cane. I didn't care, though, as I ran towards him and threw myself into his arms.

- My lady – he hugs me tightly. – Mary, my beautiful Mary – he says, kissing me gently as I wrap my arms around his neck. – If you knew how much I missed you…

- I know, I missed you exactly as much – I said between kisses, our tongues battling together, while I guide him towards my bed.

Hours later, I sit on the bed and contemplate my image on the mirror hung just in front of the bed. My hair is disheveled, my dress is rugged. My honor is still intact, but my body had to find other ways to satisfy its feverish need. We had kissed and caressed each other to the point of exhaustion, I think yawning lightly and nestling myself in his arms. Now I can sleep properly and breathe confidently. Now that Eustace is home, I am home. We both are where we belong, I think before I drift off to sleep.


	12. Primeiro Beijo

**Hello all! Here we are with another one shot, this one written by SSLE. This is a portuguese music and even so, we hope you hear it because we find it very beautiful and it´s on youtube for sure. We hope you like this one.**

**

* * *

**

Recebi o teu bilhete (I´ve received your note)  
para ir ter ao jardim (to go the garden)  
a tua caixa de segredos (your secret box)  
queres abri-la para mim (you want to open it for me)  
e tu nao vais fraquejar (and you will not falter)  
ninguém vai saber de nada (no one will know anything)  
juro nao me vou gabar (I swear I won´t brag)  
a minha boca é sagrada (my mouth is sacred)

Estar mesmo atrás de ti (To be right behind you)  
ver-te da minha carteira (to see you from my desk)  
sei de cor o teu cabelo (I know your hair by heart)  
sei o shampoo a que cheira (I know the scent that it smells)  
já não como, já não durmo (I don´t eat, I don´t sleep)  
e eu caia se te minto (And let me fall if I am lying)  
havera gente informada (Is there anyone who knows)  
se é amor isto que sinto (if it´s love what I feel)

Quero o meu primeiro beijo (I want my first kiss)  
não quero ficar impune (I don´t want to stay unrequited)  
e dizer-te cara a cara (and tell you face to face)  
muito mais é o que nos une (that there is much more that unite us)  
que aquilo que nos separa (Than what separates us)

Promete lá outro encontro (promise me another date)  
foi tão fogaz que nem deu (it was so fleeting that I wasn´t able)  
para ver como era o fogo (to see how was the fire)  
que a tua boca prometeu (that your mouth promised me)  
pensava que a tua língua (I thought that your tongue)  
sabia a flôr do jasmim (taste like flower of jasmine)  
sabe a chicla de mentol (it tastes like peppermint)  
e eu gosto dela assim (and I like her that way)

Quero o meu primeiro beijo (I want my first kiss)  
não quero ficar impune (I don't want to stay unrequited)  
e dizer-te cara a cara (and tell you face to face)  
muito mais é o que nos une (that there is much more that unites)  
que aquilo que nos separa (than what separates us)

Rui Veloso - Primeiro Beijo

* * *

He frowned when he looked at the note. He knew the Princess had arrived in Hampton a few days ago, and he had planned to visit her but he did not expect that she would request his presence so soon. Did she want to talk about D. Luis and her marriage? They had talked about that, she had been sent by Cromwell and her father to complain to him, and indeed she had complained but immediately after that, she also cracked and explained that it was Cromwell who told her to say those things.

Unfortunately, he had to tell her that indeed the marriage with the Portuguese Prince was almost impossible by now, though he made question of explaining that it was much more due to her own father intransigence than to the Emperor´s will.

The note however was strange. She knew he was going to Court the next day and asked him kindly, if he could meet her in the gardens. He would of course oblige, with pleasure since they didn't talk since their argument about D. Luis and he hoped that things would have returned to what they were before all that mess.

* * *

Next day, at the end of the afternoon he left the Embassy to meet the Princess in the gardens of Hampton Court. It was spring. The flowers had blossomed, the roses have grown, the flowers were of several colours, green, red, light pink. There were very seldom things he liked in England and the gardens were one of them.

He had lean slightly to observe one of the flowers, when a voice behind him called

"Your Excellency"

Chapuys turned immediately and saw the Princess Mary, standing there, with a small smile on her face. He bowed to her and made a small smile. Chapuys frowned a little. Why does she seem nervous?

Mary stepped closer to him, looking at the same roses he had been looking at.

"Red roses, Excellency?"

"Indeed. They are very beautiful"

She leaned forwards as he had done before, and he was able to smell her perfume, her eyes fixed on her hair, which today was exceptionally loose.

When she straightened herself, the Princess looked at him.

"Is there any problem, My Lady? I was a bit alarmed with your letter"

She turned her body to him, and he was confused by seeing a blush in her cheeks.

"There is a very special reason why I called you here"

He arched his brows as if asking what she meant

"I…wanted to…do something. I wanted actually you to be the…" Here she lingers and her speech is confused "I…have not been sleeping well or eating for that matter"

His expression turned to concern

"But are you ill Madam?"

Mary shocked her head "I don't think so"

"Then pray tell me what is troubling you so?" Chapuys gave one step forward out of concern, and now they were too close.

Mary looked at her feet and when she looked up again her gaze meets his. She got lost in the blue of his soul, trying to see the man behind the mask he always wore and she honestly believe (or wanted to believe, when it comes to love there is little different) that the look of concern and care printed in his face was his true and real disguise.

Chapuys was not less entranced. He had just discovered that her grey eyes held a hint of blue in them, something he had never noticed before, and he finds himself wondering if her face is as soft as it looks.

Slowly, very slowly, Mary stands on her tiptoes, trying to reach for his face. Her eyes roam through his face, fixing her gaze on his lips, and Chapuys watches not moving as her face comes closer and he feels her lips touching his. It was faint at first, if his eyes hadn't been opened he would have thought he was dreaming.

Then her lips were pressed more firmly against his. Her hand went to his chest and for a moment Chapuys thought she would push him away, but she didn't and her eyes closed. In that moment, he decided for the first time not to think and his lips started moving against hers. First slowly, very slowly, his own eyes closed and his hands were placed on her waist.

Their lips moved against each other, and Mary parted her lips to let him enter. Chapuys´s tongue discovered her mouth, meeting her tongue, for him she tasted like one of the scents of the flowers he had been watching.

The ambassador lost himself in the sweetness of her lips kiss and pulled her closer to him, Mary´s arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

They parted several moments after, after what the ambassador had taught her. When the kiss ended, Mary head leaned into his chest, too ashamed to look into his face. His arms surrounded her and he smiled slightly.

Finally, minutes after, his fingers went to her chin and pulled it up gently. He smiled letting her know that he wasn't offended, that he had understood.

"I have to tell you" She started softly "There is much more that unite us…than what separate us"


	13. Comptine D'Un Autre Été

_Hello everyone, this is Angel More with a new chapter. _

_Today's song is an instrumental piece called __**Comptine D'un Autre Été,**__ by a French musical genius called __**Yann Tiersen**__. I would strongly advise to look it up on Youtube, since the whole effect of the chapter will be lost otherwise._

_Enjoy!_

Mary Tudor sat on a stool below her window, supporting her head against the glass. The snow was falling nonstop since last night, so hard that she couldn't even go outside for a walk. She tried to read but her mind wouldn't focus on the words. Then she tried to play the lute, but her fingers wouldn't cooperate. Sighing deeply, there was no other option than watching the snow fall from her window. At least she was not in Hatfield anymore, where she once was lady-in-waiting to her sister Elizabeth. She had claimed to be sick in order to be removed from Elizabeth's household, which she did. Not that she didn't love Elizabeth - the poor child was only a few months old, who could blame her for her wretched mother's doing? - but that witch Anne Boleyn had destroyed everything that was good and safe in Mary's life. But that had been many years ago. Now Anne Boleyn's cold, headless corpse was lying below the stones of the St. Peter's Chapel, near the place of her execution.

His father had forgotten Anne Boleyn remarkably fast: ten days later, he had married the sweet Lady Jane Seymour, who, contrary to her predecessor, was a woman who shared the traditional views on religion and furthermore carried herself with more modesty and dignity. Mary was more than happy with the union: Lady Jane was a great supporter of her restoration, as well as a woman of great kindness and piety. Unfortunately, God had chosen to call Jane to His presence sooner than expected. She still remembered Jane's feverish nights after giving birth to Edward, her precious little brother and heir to the throne of England, until she departed from this world, leaving her heartbroken and Edward motherless. Mary had cried many sleepless nights, clutching the rosary that Jane had given her (it was once Katherine of Aragon's, Mary's mother and Queen) in her hands. Her father was also very saddened by Jane Seymour's death. He refused to marry anyone for three years, until he was pressured to marry a German duchess, Anne of Cleves.

Despite her initial resistance in meeting Anne, who was an heretic Protestant like Anne Boleyn had been, Mary soon discovered that Anne of Cleves wasn't anything like the former Anne. Her sweet and caring nature captivated both her stepdaughters. It was even considered that Mary would marry one of her cousins, Duke Philip of Bavaria. However, that was just another broken promise among countless others in Mary's life. Her father sent the Duke away with no explanations. Mary was deeply hurt at first, but then she managed to forget him. The marriage would have never been fit, due to their enormous differences regarding religion: Mary was a staunch Catholic, while Philip was protestant. It was better that way. She would never turn her back on her faith, not even for a man she loved.

Love… it was what Mary craved the most, and yet she did not know exactly what it was, since everyone she had once loved was dead or absent. However, she could tell what love was not. Love was not the reason behind her father's fifth marriage with that wench, Kitty Howard. She had Anne Boleyn's blood running in her veins. Maybe that was why they shared also the same fate: beheading on charges of treason and adultery.

Mary was not surprised when his father took another wife. A king should not be unmarried; she had learnt that a long time ago. When Katherine Parr was announced as his father's wife, Mary actually felt really pleased: Katherine had been her attending lady before, she was a kind and intelligent woman with great manners and great countenance. However, this happiness over her father's marriage was short lived. Soon Mary noticed a pair of Seymour's eyes on the Queen: Thomas Seymour, one of Jane's older brothers, seemed to be held high in the Queen's esteem. As much as she cherished Jane's memory, her brothers were very different from the late Queen. They had embraced the heretical ways of Protestantism, like many others, not because of their beliefs but in order to rise higher in the King's favour. Edward was the Seymour lifesaver, their guarantee for the future. If their father – God forbid – died early, their influence over Edward would be huge, since Edward Seymour, his uncle, had been nominated Lord Protector. Soon Edward would be an heretical like them, and all hopes Mary had about bringing England back to the true faith would be dead and gone.

Sometimes Mary did question her faith: wouldn't it be easier to submit to the King's will, like everyone else? But then the story of a great man came to her mind. She barely remembered him, but everyone used to talk about him with such respect that she felt like she had known him for all her life. Sir Thomas More was one of the most brilliant English thinkers, and also a fierce Catholic. He had refused to take the Oath of Supremacy, which declared the King to be the Head of the Church, instead of the Pope, and faced the ultimate penalty for its actions. Still, he faced the scaffold with bravery and dignity, saying he died the King's servant, but God's first. If only there were more people like him, England would never have been damned, as it seemed to be, beyond repair.

Unfortunately, Thomas More was long dead and Mary would have to fight on her own for her beliefs, now that another of her most trusted supporters and friends had departed from England to his hometown: Eustace Chapuys.

How could she make a retrospective of her life without mentioning him? He was her crusader, her friend, and actually… well, more than that. Mary's body still shivered when she remembered the first time they kissed, in the very same gardens which were now white as snow. Everything in Mary's life seemed to come and go so quickly, except their friendship, their… love. He had served as a messenger between her and her mother, Queen Katherine of Aragon, when they were both forbidden to see each other. He had been there to comfort her when her mother died, to sooth her tears. He had brought her the news of Anne's beheading, he had given her strength by being present when she acted as Queen Jane's chief mourner, he had arranged visits between her and the now discarded Lady Anne of Cleves, only to please her. He had advised her to make peace with Kitty Howard and to give a chance to Katherine Parr. He was the only thing who prevented her from sinking into a deep sea of sorrow.

And now he was gone too. Eustace had asked the Emperor to go back to his homeland, since his health was already failing. And although Mary was at first deeply saddened by his departure, but soon she realised that a relationship between them was never meant to be. However, that didn't stop her lips from meeting his, his hands to meet her body, his fingers and tongue to caress her like no man have done before, his manhood to claim her fully, body, mind and soul. When they parted, she knew he had left part of his heart behind. Well, actually, more than that, thought Mary, caressing her belly.

A few weeks before Eustace's departure, she found herself sick again and sent to Hunsdon. Once there, her suspicions confirmed themselves: she was with child. With Eustace's child. She was well aware of the risks of her condition being discovered, but she refused to tell her father. That's why she was secluded in Hunsdon with the baby was born. After that, she would say he or she was a child of some poor woman with no means to take care of her children. He had taken away everything she loved and cherished, and for once she would not allow her future son or daughter to have the same fate. Not this time. Eustace was gone, but he will live forevermore through his son or daughter. And those memories, no one – not even the King of England – had the right to deprive her of.


End file.
